Kim's Sleepover
by AngelGirl569
Summary: A short story about Kim's girls-only sleepover. No sexual stuff, no yuri, no serious drama. Just a humorously sweet story of a sleepover. Enjoy!


**Author's Note:**

**Just a little story about the girls (+ Kam) at a sleepover**

* * *

Kim opened the door to see Madison and Tamika standing there with sleeping bags tucked under their arms. Tamika wore a slight smile, dimmed by Madison's ever present grin. Kim smiled back at her friends, excited to see them.

"Hey! Come on in!"

They entered, admiring Kim's house with wonder. The house was a mash up of different elements, the walls displaying Oriental tapestries and Wild West posters. Everything was very clean, even Kim's room, which was quite…interesting. One corner was dedicated to a small design studio. Another corner was filled with various drums, music stands, and other percussion instruments arranged haphazardly. Her bed was a pile of pillows. Kim had cleared a space on the plush pink rug for their sleeping bags. A few beanbag chairs were stacked against the walls, which were covered with fashion posters and pictures of her favorite instruments and composers.

"You can just put your stuff anywhere," Kim said, gesturing broadly to her room. The girls set up their sleeping bags, facing in to the center of the room. Seeing it was already 8 o-clock, Madison and Tamika went to change. Kim, already dressed in red silk pajamas, looked to the closet door with suspicion. Opening it with a great swooping motion, she glared at the figure crouched inside, holding a microphone poised out to the room, the cord attached to the device in his hands.

"Kam!" Kim glared. "What are you doing in there?"

Kam, dressed in matching blue silk pajamas, stood quickly and tried to act as innocent as usual.

"Oh, is this your closet?" He said, edging towards the door. "My mistake! If you need me, I'll be elsewhere…don't worry about me…or look outside your door at any point in time…"

"Hold it!" Kim went nose-to-nose with her twin. "Listen her, Kam. I have spent the last month getting mom to let me have this sleepover, and I am not about to have you mess it up with your stupid spying!"

Kam's mouth feel open in shock. He drew himself up to his full height and said, "I am not spying! I am merely conducting scientific research for the betterment of our society."

"Who in society does this better exactly?"

"The guys!"

"You are such a perv!"

"Gross!" He said. "Do you know how many guys would kill for the knowledge of what girls do on sleepovers? It's one of the greatest mysteries in the world."

"Fine." She blew some hair out of her eyes. "Just don't mess up my party, ok? And you can only record what I let you."

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir!"

She rolled her eyes, punched his arm. The thin boy cringed. After a quick face off, he left the room just as the girls started to come out of the bathroom.

"Hey, was that Kam?" Madison asked.

"Uh, yeah," Kim said. "He's just going to hang out in his room tonight. No spying or anything."

"He better not think of spying!" Tamika said, lifting a fist threateningly. "Grr…there are some real pervs out there."

Kim nodded. "So…what should we do first."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Madison jumped in glee. "Makeovers!"

"All right Kim, just relax and let the master do her works," Tamika said. Kim gulped.

"Relax, Kim!" Madison said. "After all, Tamika was the first of us to wear makeup." Kim nodded weakly and sat back, trying not to appear nervous as Tamika scrutinized her face.

"Wait!" Kam entered, camera in hand. Kim groaned.

"What do you want, Kam?"

"Well," He said. "I have a proposition. I want to conduct research and you want to have an amazing sleepover. How about I make a video of your sleepover for you to look at later, and then you can watch it later. I get photographic evidence of the goings on at sleepovers, and you get a preservation of your memories. It's a win-win!"

The girls shared a look, and shrugged.

"Whatever," Tamika said. "Let him make his little video. But no footage of us changing or talking about stuff we don't want you to hear, got it?" Kam nodded vigorously. "All right then."

Tamika went back to reviewing her makeup supplies while Kam took a couple snap shots of Kim's face.

"I'll take one later," He explained. "Sort of like a before and after thing."

Kim glared. "I should never have given you that camera for our birthday."

Kam set up a tripod off to the side of the room and sat down on the floor to play cards with Madison. Tamika applied more products to Kim's face.

"Close your eyes," Tamika instructed. Kim felt her brush something over her eyelids, then the hard point of a pencil. As the makeover continued, Kim could hear Madison playing with her bongos.

"Done!" Tamika stepped back to review her work as Kam and Madison came running over. They all murmured in appreciation. Madison handed her a mirror, and Kim held it up cautiously.

Kim snapped a picture of Kim's face as she smiled in wonder at her reflection. It all looked so natural…but she could see a definite difference. Her eyes had a slight smoky shadow that made them seem a bit more dramatic. Her skin appeared to be moisturized, and looked softer. Her eyelashes were much longer and thicker. Her cheekbones looked round and sweet. Her lips were colored to match her PJs. She smiled at a proud Tamika, then looked back to the mirror.

"Me next!" Madison said. Tamika nodded, and set to work. Kam took photos when she next looked, Madison's eyes were beautifully outlined with shimmery purple eyeshadow and her eyelashes were long and glamorous. Her lips were freshly glossed and she looked like a sweet fairy princess.

Kim glanced over to see Kam fixing his equipment hastily, a slight blush in his cheeks. Madison noticed and giggled a bit. Kim smiled to herself, wondering if there was a budding romance here. Tamika swirled a little blush onto Madison's cheeks and smiled at the result. As the four sat around talking, Madison started playing with Tamika's long hair.

"Girl, what are you doing?" Tamika asked.

"Nothing," Madison replied. "Just doing your hair."

Kim craned her neck to see the beginnings of a nice style. Soon another activity was being set up. Madison did both girls' hair, then pulled her own blonde curls into a tight ballerina bun. Tamika's long dark hair was sleekly straightened. The two front strands were pulled back and tied to create a princess look. Kim's short hair had been combed, brushed, and fluffed to perfection. Two thin braids framed her face. Looking in the mirror, the girls agreed their makeovers looked perfect. Kam took rapid shots all the way through.

Tamika and Kim grinned at the results. It turned out Madison had a lot more talent than they gave her credit for.

Afterwards, the girls kicked Kam out so they could watch Twilight. Of course, he snuck back in to record Tamika insulting Bella for being passive, Madison sighing over true love, and Kim begging them to watch something else. Luckily, the popcorn was plentiful and it was only 10 o-clock.

After Kim and Kam's mother yelled for lights out, the girls kicked Kam out again and kept his listening equipment when it came time to share secrets and gossip, the two major components of sleepovers.

"The name of the game is Truth," Tamika said mysteriously. "One person asks a question, and the person to their right has to answer it. We go in a circle till we run out of questions. Who wants to start?"

"Ooh! I will!" Madison cried. "Um…which of the guys in our class do you think is the cutest?"

Kim frowned. "What kind of question is that?"

"You gotta answer it…" Madison sang.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Fine. Cutest guy? Probably…Lil'D."

The other girls laughed raucously. Tamika asked, "Why?"

She answered softly, making the girls quiet down. "I guess I just think he looks kinda cool when he plays those drums. And he's really nice and looks really cool when he plays his drums. And he's really nice and has a cute little dimple in his right cheek…and when we go into the city he always keeps Cheddar Man's friends from messing with me and he has the nicest hugs…yeah."

Tamika nodded. "Hmm…well, you better hurry up before someone snatches him up! Kidding," She added when Kim looked at her weirdly. "All right Kim, you next."

Kim nodded and smiled. "Ok, Tamika: What is the craziest thing Eddie has every done to impress you?"

Tamika looked off into the distance. "Oh wow…Well, if I really had to choose, I would have to say that time when we were eleven and he had an entire orchestra and a team of Broadway chorus girls flown in as backup for him serenading me at midnight. Whoo boy, was my mom mad!" the girls laughed. Tamika's face softened. "It was irritating, definitely. But sweet. It always is," She seemed to realize that she had said that out loud and resumed the game promptly. "All right Madison, time for you to answer a question."

"Ask away!" Madison asked with a sunny smile.

Tamika frowned in annoyance. "Girl, why are you always so happy?"

Madison's large eyes seemed to calm while also remaining in a smile. "I have a disorder."

"What kind of disorder?" Kim asked.

"It's a genetic thing – My mom had it too. It messes the chemicals that cause your moods. It makes me constantly happy. It takes something pretty traumatic to down my mood. It's a bit disturbing sometimes. My nana died, and I could barely keep a straight face during her funeral."

The girls were silent. The rest of the night passed quickly as they grew close with talk and secrets. They watched On Demand cartoons for a while until they fell asleep.

The next day, Kam used one of Kim's bobby pins to jiggle the lock open. His plan was to retrieve his camera and use the footage to show the other guys the video on Monday, but he stopped short at the sight inside. The three girls lay spread across their sleeping bags, arms and legs tangled. Some may have said it was "sexy," or "hot," but Kam smiled as he realized just how close the girls had become in just one night.

They were like sisters – exactly what Kim had wanted. He smiled softly as he picked up his video camera from the tripod and walked out softly. But when he was alone in the hallway, he pressed the delete button firmly. Whatever the girls had talked about last night felt too sacred to simply sort through and then exploit. Sure, the guys had wanted secrets. He would just tell them about the makeovers and Twilight and all. And just to please them, he might throw in a pillow fight or two. After all, isn't that what girls do on sleepovers?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I worked hard (not really) and hints are included for future stories! Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
